Evidence
I have no evidence for my contact or knowledge. The alien races do not allow personal evidence because it does not prove what is true to humans, but rather is used against the alien races and the humans who have contact with them. Evidence of alien visitation is all over our planet throughout our history. So far it is not recognized well publicly because it is disguised in front of our noses and in our minds by Earth authorities. Just consider what people say, but think and learn for yourself. Alien Policy The alien people do not allow it. This way, you can know that evidence presented to you is false. I have seen many pictures of "aliens" but only one set that is real. The alien person is not alive, of course. Somehow it leaked, and spread. It's a government photo, a set of a few of the same being. I don't know from where the real photo came from. Details The aliens don't allow photographs of themselves. Personal "evidence" can be used to prove anything for or against any claimant anyway. It makes little difference because commonly, people do not know any better one way or another on their own. They will believe whatever professionals tell them or lead them to believe, even with their silence and denial. Professional nay-sayers easily make any evidence prove things against true contactees, and provide encouragement for false claimants. This is to keep you confused and serve the propaganda campaign. Teaching and Evidence My husband and I have been sharing our experiences openly and for no pay to large and small groups, and through the media for 14 years. I hope to have my journals and seminar material published one day, but so far it is not well understood professionally. The houses still want either the professional clout or the Hollywood sensationalism. I have refused publishing three times due to what the houses wanted to do to my material. I may self-publish, but there is a great deal more that people can learn just by talking with us than there is in my factual daily writings. Mostly I help people who already know the aliens are here and they just want to know about them. Many of them have personal experiences of their own and are confused and afraid. I tell them about the aliens as people, and answer any questions I can to help put them at ease and figure things out for themselves. I help them learn how to communicate with their alien contacts so they can get their own things going with them if they want to. I talk to their families to help them know they can support the contactee. I talk to investigators, and help explain how the aliens make contact happen and why, and help them understand what it is that makes people react the way they do. Sometimes, I help clarify which common beliefs are real and which are not real. Most of what you read and hear through the UFO field and the media is not accurate, both by accidents of perception, and by diabolical design. Personal Evidence If I had one personal piece of evidence to try to prove what I teach, I would not be free to speak. It is my role to speak and help others. I do not need to prove anything. The only proof people ever get is when they themselves have a sighting or a personal experience with alien life, and that may or may not prove to anything to them that people like me say. That is the way the visiting races want it to be. The alien races take very good care of the evidence of themselves and leave it openly for all to witness. Personal Experience People should not just believe that I personally have any knowledge or personal experience in this subject. Just because somebody tells you something in a convincing way, does not mean that it's true, or does not mean that the person telling you it knows what he or she is talking about. No matter what happens to me, I do not just believe it when other people tell me that similar things happened to them. It is other factors that clue me in. I have no personal evidence of the existence or the visitation of other races of people to Earth. Most importantly, I have no evidence of my personal experiences with the alien races. The fact that I do not have evidence is a goal. The fact that I do not have evidence means that other people can just think and decide for themselves about what I say to them. The fact that I do not have evidence means that I am left free to speak about the things I am supposed to speak about. What I do specifically is help other humans who have alien contact get to know their own alien friends, so that they may become more productive in their own roles with alien life. I help these people and others learn how and why alien contact occurs at our world. I help people realize that this is normal to all races in all the universes, no matter how incredible it may seem to us at first. I help people figure out their own contact in their own way. If I had highly sensitive information, I would be a threat to National Security and I would be shut up by government one way or another, so my alien friends don't give it to me. If I had some physical evidence, that also would make me a threat to National Security, because so many people would believe anything I said if I had any kind of evidence, real or unreal - all the same to them. And so too they would also believe anything anybody else had to say with evidence as well. When people get proof about me personally, it's because they have an experience with me, or that we are both there together. This is a personal figure of understanding, not meant for everybody's last answer on it. But you can think it all the way through to understand what I say. Questions about evidence Consequences Some people have or know evidence of alien life, but what others think of that evidence is controlled by government. When individuals have evidence of alien life, they are targeted by government to warn them and to scare them into keeping quiet. They are also bought to keep quiet by government. And worse. The government does this as one way to keep the publics uninformed about the truth, and uninformed about what the leading governments are really doing about the alien races visiting Earth.Questions about evidence. References Category:Technology Category:Evidence Category:All Category:Races Category:Text Category:Answers Category:TA